Loving Good For Bad
by Prince of Pop
Summary: I gave Naruto and Hinata tickets to Michael Jackson's Bad Tour concert at Wembley Stadium on July 16th 1988. They went back in time to July 16th 1988 to arrive in London for the concert and once they arrive at the Stadium to see Michael perform they danced and falling in love while watching Michael.
1. Chapter 1- Onward To Wembley Stadium

****  
Disclaimer: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and other Naruto characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto

Note: This story was inspired by Michael Jackson Live Wembley July 16th 1988 concert film

**Chapter 1**

Hinata Hyuga was waiting for someone to return home from his recent mission. 20 minutes later, he finally returned, Naruto Uzumaki along with Sakura Haruno and Yuki Shiryoku entered the gates of the Village of Hidden Leaf from their A rank mission. When Hinata saw Naruto returns, she was happy and yet she blushes.

"Naruto...how's the m...mission?" she asked,

"Awesome! I'll tell ya about it at Ichiraku's." Naruto said,

"Sure." Hinata smiles,

"I'll send the Hokage the report." Sakura said and took off,

"Hey Yuki! Aren't you gonna join us for some ramen?" Naruto asked,

"I really love to Naruto, but I gotta get back home and rest for a little bit. Then I gotta go to Shikamaru's for shogi, he's been beating me 3 games in a row and I'm gonna end his streak today." Yuki said and headed back to the Hyuga house.

"Alright. See ya!" Naruto called

Later, a time machine appeared out of nowhere 500 feet away from the gate and Hey, thats me in the time machine as I headed the gates there are 2 ninja guards waiting for me.

"Hold on. Before you enter, can you state your business?" Guard 1 asked,

"Are you friend or foe?" Guard 2 asked,

"I'm a friend and I won't be here long. I came to see Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. I have to deliver something to them and I need to come with me." I explained as I showed them 2 tickets to Michael Jackson's Bad Tour in London at Wembley Stadium on July 16th, 1988.

"Very well. You may enter now." Guard 2 said,

"Thanks."

I rushed off to find Naruto and Hinata. After 15 minutes of searching and I couldn't find them anywhere in the village. Then I went to Ichiraku's, as I entered I finally found them.

"Hey guys, remember me?" I asked, Naruto tries to remember, but Hinata remembers me clearly,

"Wait. Are you...Joe?" she asked,

"In a living flesh." I smiled,

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Naruto asked smiling,

"Well, remember the Michael Jackson Bad Tuor concert in Rome?" I asked,

"Yeah?" Naruto said,

"I think I remember..." Hinata said,

_(Flashback- May 23rd, 1988 Rome, Italy)_

Michael Jackson was performing "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", I along with Naruto, Hinata, my friend Aki Fusato and my pregnant wife Sarah Kiss watched Michael's performance. At the the end of the track, Hinata blushes and sweating either from heat or hormones.

"Oh he's sooo hot." Hinata said feeling dizzy as the lights went down.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Oh yeah. I remember that night." Hinata said as she started to remember Michael Jackson's hotness. Heh, no girl can resist Michael.

"I got 2 tickets for the July 16th concert in London." I showed them the tickets and they were surprised,

"Wow! Bad Tour in London?" Naruto asked,

"No doubt." I answered,

"But, why 2 tickets? Aren't you coming too?" Hinata asked,

"I love to, but I have to stay at home with Sarah because she'll be due around next month and I have to watch over her." I explained,

"Oh yeah, you two are gonna have a baby soon." Naruto said as he remembers Sarah was a few months pregnant the last time he saw her,

"Yeah. Sorry guys, but it's my job as a husband to watch over the love of my life and the soon to be born baby." I said,

"That's no problem, no sweat man." Naruto said as I handed them the tickets,

"Thanks and besides, I'll be seeing that same concert on DVD soon." I said,

"It's coming out on DVD? When?" Naruto asked,

"Yeah. It's coming out on September 18th for Bad 25." I said,

"Really." Hinata said,

"I'll be back at the gates waiting for yous so I can drop yous off to July 16th, 1988. I'll give you the arrangements on the way. See you shortly." I took off back to the main gates,

"Later!" Naruto called,

After an hour, I was still waiting for Naruto and Hinata to meet me and drop them off to Wembley Stadium. Later, Naruto and Hinata showed up and they wore the same attire like last time went to Rome 88'.

"Onward. London, UK- July 16th, 1988" I said as Naruto and Hinata steps inside the time machine and now gone throught time. As we're on our way to July 16th, 1988, I told Naruto about they're gonna stay a night there.

"Alright, here's the money I saved for your stay in London for the night, but go find the currency converter first, then find a hotel and then to Wembley Stadium. Okay?" I said,

"No problem." Naruto said, then we made it to London, July 16th, 1988. They got off the time machine as I tuned back to present day 2012,

"Alright! Have fun!" I called,

"Bye!" and poof I'm gone, back to 2012.

"Now, first to...currency converter." Naruto said,

Half an hour later, they found a currency converter to convert Canadian dollars into British pounds. Then later they found a hotel and booked a room there.

"Whew!" they collapsed on their own beds and the time was 12:37pm London time.

"So...what'll we do to kill time Hinata?" Naruto asked,

"Well...we could..." Hinata blushes, the she jumps on Naruto and kissed him, Naruto kisses her back with him lying on his back and Hinata on top, they continued kissing for more than 10 minutes and they fall asleep.

After around 2 1/2 hours, Naruto woke up and it was 3:09pm, he pokes Hinata by the shoulder to wake her up, she's sleeping on his chest,

"Hey wake up Hinata."

"Huh? What time is it?" Hinata yawned,

"I think we should go to the stadium." Naruto said,

"Why? Isn't a little too early to go now?" Hinata asked,

"Nah, we saw a lot of fans heading to the stadium anyways, but we should go now." Naruto said,

"Okay." Hinata smiled,

"Onward to Wembley Stadium!" Naruto called,

They walked for an hour and they found numerous amount of Michael Jackson fans heading to Wembley Stadium as well. They followed the fans and later they finally they made it to Wembley Stadium.

Later, they found their destinated spot on row F between the front of the stage and the lighting tower with the banner on top that says "Michael Jackson" and "London" on there. In the matter of hours to kill, they got nothing to do but listen to the montage of songs until show time, meet the other fans and wait for Michael Jackson.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter- Hello London!

**Chapter 2**

It is show time and Michael hasn't arrive on stage yet. But then, a screenboard lights up showing the legs of Michael Jackson moonwalking, spin, tiptoed and BAM!

Then the audience cheers as the opening is in progress.

"Here we go!" Naruto shouted, the lights slowly elevates to the bottom of the stage and they saw Michael Jackson and cues the opening track "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'". Like back in Rome, Hinata started heating up and sweaty.

"Hinata!? Are you sick!?" Naruto asked,

No! His moves makes me so hot!" Hinata answered, later Michael and his dance crew froze on thier right side of the stage for a moment and then resumes the track, he later finishes the track including the line "Mama se mama se mama coo saa." spins and BAM! The lights dims and ready for the track went to the same spot of the stage and POW! Comes the pyrotech ans then resumes and stops at the end.

"Hello London! And welcome to our royal guest!" Michael said on his mic referring to Prince Charels and Princess Diana.

"Royal guests!?" Naruto thought, then he remembered what I explained before,

**(Flashback)**

"Princess Diana and Prince Charles will be attending the show." I said,

**(End Of Flashback)**

"Oh thats right, Prince Charles and Princess Diana." Naruto thought,

"How ya doin'!?" Michael called out as "Another Part Of Me" plays, then comes the line,

"I'm sendin' out, a major love and this is my message to you, the planets are linin' up, we're bringin' brighter days, they're all in line, waitin' for you, can't you see? You're Just Another Part Of Me". Even his crew dances along as Michael did, they continued and later "Another Part Of Me" comes to an end. BAM! BAM! BAM!

Then the lights dimmed, Michael was set for "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" and Sheryl Crow came in moments later. They sang beautifully, at the middle of the performance Sheryl got close to Michael and Hinata began to nuzzle on Naruto.

"Ooh. I feel so intoxicating." Hinata thought stil nuzzling Naruto.

Later, the track stopped and Sherly vanished and then comes "She's Out Of Me Life", the song turned out sappy as always and then a selected girl came to see Michael making thousands of other girls jealous of her, then left Michael and he ended by stopping for moments making it looked like he's in tears and...

"...life." then he was set for "Jackson 5 Medley".

"I'm gonna give you, the old songs, the old fashioned way." Michael called, then started with "I Want You Back", then "The Love You Save" and lastly "I'll Be There". He would end the track and waited for moments and ready for "Rock With You". Naruto and Hinata like the capacity fans in the stadium follows what Michael does and the track plays. Later, Michael says a line that the fans follows,

"When you feel that beat."

"And we can ride a boogie."

Then Michael ends th track by doing the...

"Heeeeeeeeeeee..." sound, then the lights dimmed down and silenced.

Next up, "Human Nature", while the track plays, Hinata gazed into Naruto, she slowly nuzzles his front and her breasts squished against him,

"Hinata!?" Naruto saw Hinata's red glowing face getting closer to his, she mouths to him saying "Kiss me", but then,

"Reaching out..." BAM! Michael stoped the track for moments and Hinata fainted before she tries to kiss Naruto, then as the track resumes Hinata woke up and resumes trying to kiss him and Michael ended the track by doing mimicry and Hinata finally kissed Naruto.

"Hinata!? Why'd you kiss me!?" Naruto asked,

"I don't know! The song made me this way I guess! It's so intoxicating!" Hinata answered, then comes...

"My footsteps broke the silence of the pre-dawn hours, as I drifted down Bleaker Street, past shop windows, barred against the perils of the night. Up ahead, a neon sign emerged from the fog. The letters glowed red hot, in that way I knew so well, branding a message into my mind, a single word. Hotel."

Then they started the do-do lines for the next track.

"Smooth Criminal".

_**End Of Chapter**_


End file.
